Chris Crimson
Christopher Evans (born September 28th, 1983) is an American professional wrestler, actor, and retired semi-professional baseball player that resides in Virginia Beach, Virginia. Known as Chris Crimson in wrestling, Evans began his professional athletic career by playing baseball for the Norfolk Tides, The Triple-A affiliate of the Baltimore Orioles. Chris Evans picked up wrestling short after, dropping baseball altogether to persue the sports entertainment industry. Chris Crimson refers to himself as "Your Favorite Shade of Red". 'Wrestling Style and Personality' Chris Crimson is known for his technical prowess in the ring, which landed him the nickname he uses sparingly, "The Legitimate". While being an all around wrestler, Crimson has been known to alter his approach towards certain opponents to gain advantage, or leverage inside the ring. This method is also applied to how he addresses fans and wrestlers alike, and Crimson has even taken in an alter ego named "The Shadow Banger" from F1W. Chris Crimson is known for eclectic personality and outspoken nature, which has spilled over into social media and interviews. Once, Crimson referred to himself as a "certified pirate" and it took him "many years to craft a certain set of skills to accomplish a lifelong goal". Crimson has landed in trouble with management from wrestling promoters due to his unusual approach to film promotion material for his wrestling career, which he has dubbed "installments to a series" or "episodes". 'Alter Ego: The Shadow Banger' Chris Crimson was dubbed by F1W commentator's for "banging in the shadows for well over an hour" during a promotional video for the Nashville based wrestling company. Management deemed it as "inappropriate and unrealistic" and certain viewers "turned the feed off once the clothes came off". Although no nudity was shown in the promotional video, Crimson has taken the criticism well by turning it into a vision of a super hero which would be his alter ego. The Shadow Banger has appeared wearing a cloak, and a black hat, most of the time with a sword to promote Force 1 Wrestling. Chris Crimson has never admitted to being The Shadow Banger, and even denied it on social media when confronted. 'Force 1 Wrestling (F1W)' Chris Crimson signed to Henry P. Fisher's Force 1 Wrestling (F1W) shortly before their first live event, Ready For War, a Pay-Per-View event that launched the promotion. F1W was a standard RP fed. ' ' Chris Crimson and Troy Young def. Drew Stevenson and Frank Washington; April 20th, 2014 Chris Crimson def. Reverend Synister; April 27th, 2014 Chris Crimson def. Kyle Cross; May 4th, 2014 Chris Crimson and Gabriella Camacho def. Andrew Campbell and Catherine Williamson; May 11th, 2014 Chris Crimson def. Andrew Campbell; May 18th, 2014 *'''Chris Crimson participated in a 30 man over the top rope battle royal at F1W's OverKill Pay-Per-View. Crimson was eliminated last by the winner Mallory Costas. '''Sin City Wrestling (SCW) In June of 2014, Chris Crimson signed with Sin City Wrestling (ran by Mark Ward), a promotion based out of Las Vegas, Nevada. SCW is a standard RP fed. Chris Crimson def. Vince Peterson; June 22nd, 2014 Chris Crimson def. TJ Codair; July 6th, 2014 'Internet Wrestling Alliance (IWA)' In June 2014, Chris Crimson signed with Internet Wrestling Alliance. There are no details released other than the official signing itself. IWA is a micro rules fed, 650 word limit. Chris Crimson def. Ian Wright; July 3rd, 2014 Chris Crimson def. William Levon; July 10th, 2014 Travis Black def. Chris Crimson; July 17th, 2014 ' ' 'Wrestling Information' *'Finishing Moves' **''Shades of Red (Anaconda Vise)'' **''Red Flag (STF)'' **''Code Red (Diamond Cutter); used rarely'' *'Signature Moves' **''Rolling Northern Lights Suplex Combination'' **''Superplex'' **''Figure Four Leg Lock'' **''Dragon Suplex'' **''Tiger Suplex'' **''Diving Axe Handle Elbow Drop (from second rope)'' *'Entrance Music' **''"Every Lie" by My Darkest Days'' **''"Lollipop" by Framing Hanley'' 'Accomplishments' Official Twitter